fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Mal
'''Caroline Mal '''is the former teacher in the school of Pride . She is also a titan created by the Brotherhood of Order . Appearance Caroline has bright blue eyes and large eyes. She has slightly thick eyebrows and curled eyelashes. Caroline has long black hair that goes past her shoulders and is wavy at the end. She has bangs that often fall into her face despite her attempts to pull them back. Caroline dresses modestly, and sometimes in her sister's old clothing since most of her original clothing isn't suitable for school. When she was younger, she got a single tattoo that said "Killer" on her stomach and she would often dress in order to hide it. When Caroline became a titan, her body was covered in gruesome tattoos, including a knife on her forearm and a pair of black wings on her back. These tattoos were all used for her pict magic, and she'd bring the tattoos to life to attack her enemy. She dressed in next to nothing to allow her skin to be easily accessed and not blocked by clothing, meaning Caroline wore a black lace bra and undewear with little more. Personality Caroline has two sides to herself as both a teacher and her more natural personality, making her character far more complex. She takes it upon herself to mimic her deceased sister Haley for the sake of teaching. While speaking with the children or Marigold, she often takes it upon herself to behavor motherly and in a much more gentle fashion, attempting to behave in a mature and admirable fashion. She even attempts to do the same with with Maurice. However, Caroline in truth is a much more rebellious person. She sacrastic and crude at times, and holds some questionable morals. She even is shown to often think about death and murder, and being the killer herself. When around Marigold, she does attempt to maintain her teacher personality, but is shown to leak some of her immature antics through sarcasm and such. This is actually where Marigold picked up her sarcasm, and inspsired Marigold's more witty and smart mouthed side. Caroline also uses the word "lanta" in replacement for "gosh", and confuses many by this word. History Marigold Blooms Caroline is introduced at the school teacher in Marigold Blooms, who replaced her sister Haley. Haley had died because of Marigold during the Battle of Pride, and Caroline thus took the teaching job to replace her. She had lived outside of Pride beforehand, and moved back to take the job, moving in with her (former) brother-in-law Maurice. She met Marigold officially when she arrived at the schoolhouse in autumn offering Coladome his lunch he'd left behind. She allowed Marigold to stay the day and helped her learn the material the kids were covering. After wittnessing Marigold being bullied by the other children during lunch, she offers to let Marigold join her in the schoolhouse for lunch. The two sit and talk, Caroline fixing her tea and telling Marigold she could come and visit her anytime she'd like. Category:Titan Category:Pride